Porn and What Not To Say When Caught
by ZucchiniBiscuits
Summary: "What were you two doing?" ..."Watching porn?" ..."And that involved little dogs?" ..."Yeah, well, we're open minded." Robin's 13. He shouldn't even know what lady nerves are. WARNING: Do Not Read. There is nothing in here but stupidity :I


**Hiya, nutsacks! It's so lovely to be writing another story for you freaks! I hope it's worth the seven seconds it takes to read the little bugger! !**

**Disclaimer: For any aspiring Author out there, WANDER and WONDER are two different fucking words ;)**

**STEPHEN! PROCEED!**

Things had been increasingly quiet at Mt. Justice.

It seemed like the baddies had finally gotten the message, and had quit trying to terrorize Happy Harbor, and surrounding cities. One would think that this would be wonderful news for our beloved heroes, but on the contrary; It left them with nothing to occupy themselves with but each other.

In the weeks following the first announcement of a crime-free spree, the team had learned more about each other than any one member would care to admit. In some cases, through un-locked doors, and trusting team-mates, in other cases, through sheer boredom and the promise of entertainment if one would just let it _slip_ that a certain red archer used to have the hots for Cheshire. This resulted in half of the team not speaking to each other, and the other half laughing at the situation.

In any case, times were tense around the mountain, and there were only so many ways that one could entertain themselves.

Which is why we found the two youngest of the team, sans Superbutt, sitting in the a speedster's room, hovering around a shiny yellow laptop covered in questionable stickers, their faces set in expressions that would probably scare most people away.

"Oh... Oh Gosh..." Wally squeaked, face red and eyes wide. Robin nodded quickly in agreement and focused on the screen. The two boys held onto eachother tightly, grips almost painful. Soft sounds echoed from the computer, each one making the boys more and more gooey. Suddenly the sounds stopped, and Wally giggled.

"Play the next one!"

Robin hurried to comply, quickly clicking on another video randomly. Soon enough, semi-broken sounds of whimpering and grunting filled the room, causing the same reaction as the last video. Robin hurried to fan his face, though he didn't exactly know why. Holding in the sounds begging to make themselves known was making his face hot.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Wally whispered, grinning. Robin 'pfft'ed and shrugged his shoulders, focusing on the video. They were so into it that neither noticed the door opening, and Artemis peaking in. What she saw would stay with her for the rest of her life.

"What are you two _doing_?"

At the sound of their teammate's voice, both boys whirled around, red-faced and disgruntled. For a moment, neither knew what to say, the silence quite deafening, and neither big enough to hide the computer screen; currently streaming a video of two Beauceron puppies stuck in a screen door, simultaneously trying to fight each other and their way out. The site logo displayed the words "Puppy Puppy Paradise" In cutesy lettering.

"We were, ah..." Robin nudged Wally's side in an attempt to get assistance, but the speedster wasn't budging, "Uhm... we were watching... porn."

"Really... and your porn involved dogs?" Artemis seemed more amused than she should've been, but perhaps it was justified, seeing as she found the two macho boys hovering and cooing like preschool girls.

"Yeah, well, we're freaky," Wally smiled, hanging an arm on Robin's shoulder, "An open mind is the doorway to impossibility."

"Did you get that off of a fortune cookie?" Robin whispered. Wally shrugged and continued grinning and Arty, who was staring at the laptop mischievously.

"Well, then I guess you won't mind if I watch with you? I've been feeling a bit stressed lately, so maybe something racy will un-bundle my lady nerves." As Artemis began walking toward the laptop, Robin lept over and slammed it shut, Wally coughing and leaning casually on the desk.

"Women can't watch porn. Duh."

"And dude, I'm thirteen. I shouldn't even know what lady nerves are."

"Oh come on, guys. I know you were watching girly videos. Quit getting so worked up!" Artemis huffed, shoving her hands onto her hips, "Robin doesn't even watch porn!"

"Hey!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, guys," Artemis snapped, "Just admit it like men and I'll drop it."

"Okay... fine!" Wally spat. Robin's eyes widened- "Weak, dude! Weeeeaaaak!" -but Wally ignored it, "We weren't watching porn. We were watching the security cams."

Artemis seemed confused for a moment, but Robin caught on, and hoped to Christ Wally chose the better of two evils.

"This is about the time of day M'Gann showers."

...

"What?"

The Archer's glare could rival the burn of Third Earth's sun, and Wally would feel every flare of it. Robin was looking at him with that "Oh my GOD, dude, you are so fucking ridiculously retarded!" face that made him feel ridiculously retarded, but better a perv than a girly man.

"I mean, you can't pretend you haven't wanted to see her. Martian or not, that chick's got some tits."

Robin began backing out of the room, or trying to. The task was a bit more difficult with Arty in the way, and though the thirteen year old could have probably taken her and won, he felt violence would make the situation worse.

"I am going to_ kill you_!" Artemis screamed, rushing toward the ginger. He sped out of the way and screamed- like a girly man- and ran out of the room. Arty turned her blazing glare to Robin.

"Eh, no no no. Don't even look at me. I was watching puppies."

**I... don't know where this came from. OH WELL :D! It was just something stupid to get my juices going for the 50 words challenge I'm going to do xD**

**I commend you if you caught the comic reference in this story.**

**Be sure to review. If you don't, I'll replace Wally's penis with a gnome, and that will make you sad.**

**BRO ;D**

**-ZucchiniBiscuits**


End file.
